When Neji Eats Candy!
by thaikeroppi
Summary: Tenten gives Neji some candy...that's when it ALL goes wrong!


Hi! This is my second fanfic and I hope that it's as good as my other one. This is my first try to write humor! Also, you better review or ELSE…Sorry for threatening ;) P.S. Tenten is 16, Neji 16!

Tenten was training with Neji. When training was over, Tenten dragged herself to a tree. 'I wonder what my mom made me today. She found some candy at the bottom of the lunch bag. 'Hmmm, I'll share some with Neji. She stood up and walked over to Neji. "Hey Neji, do you want some candy?" Neji looked up at Tenten with a puzzled look on his face. "What is this…candy?" **Oh my god! You're so stupid outer me! Why did you ask her bluntly! Now we look like fools! **_Who are you? _**I'm your inner self! Also, try to not make a fool of yourself because I want to look cool! Hey, she's staring at you weirdly. **

Neji looked at Tenten, waiting patiently for an answer. She gave him a weird look, then gasped. "You don't know what candy is!" **Great, you made a fool of yourself. Now she'll never love us! (sits in a corner sobbing.) **"Neji looked at her. "No, I don't." "It is…" She put her hand in her pocket and brought something out. "It is this!" Neji looked at the foreign object. It was small, round, and colored red. What do I do with this…candy?" **Inner Neji, who was crying in the corner, started crying even more. You don't even know what candy is! I AM stuck with a moron for a prodigy! **"You eat it silly! Here you go!" She gave him the peculiar object.

He cautiously looked at it for a long time. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he put it slowly in his mouth. "Sooo, what was it like?" She didn't get an answer. She looked at him. A big stupid smile was coming onto his face. "Wooo! I love candy!" He ran somewhere screaming. "Oops, what did I unleash?"

"…And I gave him the candy and he started acting all hyper." Tsunade sighed. Why does she have to deal with this? She called up Shizune. "Shizune, get me Hiashi." "Hai Tsunade-sama." She left the building.

"Ah, he ate some candy." "Yes Hiashi-sama. Why is he acting like this?" "All Hyuugas act that way after being exposed to the taste of candy." He sighed. "I remember my first piece of candy." "How did you act?" Hiashi's face darkened. "That is something that I do not wish to remember. It was horrifying and humiliating" "Okay…let's try to catch Neji." Both Tenten and Hiashi turned to Tsunade. "Hai Tsunade-sama."

They were on a S-class mission: Hunt Neji. From what they had heard, Neji was in the forest, somewhere. "Neji, come out into the open and put your hands up in the air where I can see them." Tsunade bellowed in a giant megaphone. There was no answer. Tenten put up her megaphone to her mouth. "Damn you Neji! You're an idiot! You shouldn't have eaten it! Why didn't you tell me that you turn hyper when you eat candy. You're so stupid!" "It's because he didn't know because he has never eaten one before. Hiashi said. "Oh…You're still stupid though Neji!"

They were walking through the forest when they heard a rustle. Then they saw Neji. He was practically buck naked, except for the fact that he was wearing some sort of loincloth on the bottom half of his body. Tenten blushed at this sight, because he had a well-tone body. She had to keep her mind on this mission though, and not on Neji's gorgeous body. "Neji, stay calm and come to us." Neji just put on his stupid grin and jumped away. She jumped after him. 'I have to get the candy away from him!' She stopped abruptly. "Hiashi, do you have any ideas to take Neji's candy away?" "Yes, I do." He whispered in Tenten's ear and she flushed. "What did you tell her?" Tsunade asked. "You'll see."

Tenten caught up to Neji. She grabbed Neji. "Gotcha!" Then she did an unbelievable thing: she kissed him. They both fell on the floor. She put her tongue into his mouth and tried to take away the candy. He tried to prevent that from happening by wrestling with her tongue. They were like that for a few minutes until they couldn't feel the candy anymore. It had dissolved. Tenten broke apart from him, panting heavily and flushing a brilliant color of pink. Neji was like that too. He stared at the ground. "Sorry for having to make you do that." He said softly. "Oh well, I enjoyed it!" That statement surprised Neji and Inner Neji. **Oh yeah! She said that she enjoyed it! I am such a good kisser! **_'I kissed her stupid!' _**Whateva!**

The day after Neji and Tenten were walking along a sidewalk. It was sunnyday, and everything was bright and lively. Tenten pulled out a piece of candy. Neji looked at it longingly. "Sorry, not for you dud!" He sighed, then he thought of something. "Oh well, if I can't have that, I'll have to settle for something better." "What" She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. They kissed like that for a couple of minutes then broke off for air. "I like that candy much more better." "Yeah, me too." Tenten agreed. "Hey, if you were in a loincloth, then where did your clothes go?" "I…don't know." "Oh well." They resumed kissing.

Meanwhile…

Lee was staring at Neji's discarded clothes. "Oh no! Neji's youthful clothes had been thrown off! What if he is alone, unyouthfully naked and cold!" He thought for a moment. "Well, I always have wanted to try on Neji's clothes…

It was nightfall, and Tenten and Neji were walking to her house. (A/N: Not in the sick way you perverts!) Tenten was quiet. "Hey Tenten, what's wrong?" "Nothing. I was just thinking. What if all prodigies act like that with candy…oh well." They were at her doorstep. "Goodnight Tenten." "Oyasumi Neji." They kissed and he left. Tenten was still thinking. 'What if all prodigies acted like that with candy?'

Somewhere far away…

Sakura took out a piece of candy. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, want some candy?"


End file.
